Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Demon
by ClyxicRyse
Summary: (rewrite to "The Rose's Guardian") Aki wasn't alone in her hardships, she had someone dear to her, someone who protected her, someone whose pain she had to soothe, this was her twin brother Haruto Izayoi, he keeps her safe, she keeps him sane, she's his rose and he's her Demon.(HIATUS)
1. The Demon

**Hey guys, I finally got around to this rewrite let it be known I didn't really want to do this but at the same time I'm kind of glad I did because now I can fix the things I did wrong, speaking of I'll just list a few of those off**

 **Haruto is basically an older copy of yuri**

 **I neglected the main cast to the point where I couldn't casually introduce them**

 **I made Haruto to seem like a silent person only to flip the switch randomly and make him a sadistic psychopath**

 **And what I believe to be the biggest mistake is that I actually gave Haruto the ability to card people I don't even know why I did that it was a thing that popped in my mind and I thought why the hell not I know none of you said anything but I think that and Haruto being an older copy of Yuri might have turned some people being away from the story.**

 **Somethings that won't change.**

 **Haruto's deck and ace**

 **Haruto's Appearance**

 **Haruto's duel disk**

 **The pairing**

 **But overall after looking through the story I have to say… I just wasn't proud of it, like I would read the story and say, "I could do so much better" or "was I really putting enough effort in this" and I might've been over thinking it, I mean I was getting some pretty good reviews so I must have been doing something right, but I just felt like I needed to this**

 **Anyway, this chapter is going to be the first of 4 prologues each one centering around 1 of the guardians I know theirs 5 signers (Leo fans "no theirs six") he wasn't a signer long enough for me to actually care.(i have nothing against leo i just think they picked a wrong time to do it)**

 **Ok I think this AN is long enough let's just get on with the story ~**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Demon**

 **-Midnight-**

Running through the night of new domino city was a man that looked about 30 years old however the strange part was he looked to be running out of fear never slowing down but constantly glancing behind him.

The man turns a corner hoping to try to lose whatever was following him only to be met with a dead end in a alley way, he was about to go back but when he turned around he froze in fear because what he was running away from had caught up.

Walking down the alley was a boy wearing black unbuttoned trench coat with green trimmings, 2 silver buttons with near the collar with a chain connecting them green scarf that went up to the bridge of his nose like a mask and tented sunglasses concealing his eyes.

He also had a duel disk a lot different from the usual ones you would see, the device itself was in the shape of a black shield with silver trimmings and a circular touch screen, the most noticeable feature was that the blade that would be used for monster zones was made of green energy in the shape of a sword.

The man started backing up against the wall trying to keep distance from the boy his eyes were wide with fear. "Wait, please I know why you're here and I know what you're after." When his back hit the wall, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive and threw it at the boy. "There! That's all the data I stole from Arcadia I didn't read any of the files I swear, so please let me go!" the man shouts desperately.

The boy stops walking forward and catches the flash drive, he then inserts it in a slot of his duel disk and goes over its content, confirming it was as the man said he puts the flash drive in his pocket and turns around.

The man thinking the boy was leaving lets out a sigh of relief and tries to relax his heart, only to tense up when the boy takes a card and slams it on his duel disk.

What happened next made the man's legs give out in fear, the monster was a giant plant with flytrap mouths at the end of its stems and a big purple flower with another mouth in the center, the creature at the man who was now trembling.

"Wait! No please!" the man begged Hopelessly before the boy raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing the creature to charge towards the man.

"AAAARGHHHH!" the man's screams were heard throughout the neighborhood when people got to the scene the only thing they saw was the barely recognizable corps of the man.

 **-Arcadia Movement-**

The boy from before was walking towards the steps of a large building, this was his home the Arcadia Movement a place filled with people with the same… gifts as him.

The boy scoffs at that last part, gift isn't exactly the word he would use to describe his abilities but then again, he wouldn't call them a curse either they do have their uses the man from earlier was a perfect example.

Realizing where his thoughts were heading stopped to calm himself taking a few deep breaths to settle down something he found himself doing quite often now, ever since he discovered his abilities he's had a bit of a temper and it seems to get worse by the week, he has checkups every other day with one of Arcadia's doctors but it never really helps.

"I don't need to see your face to tell your upset Haruto." A feminine voice said from behind the now named Haruto who turned around to see a girl with long dark burgundy hair wearing aa cloak and a white mask.

Haruto pulls down his scarf and allowed a small smile to come to his face. "Hey Aki, I see you finished with your end hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

The girl shook her head. "No, he wasn't any trouble in fact from what I could tell he was just here to scout out the area." The girl took of her mask revealing her face she had brown eyes and a strange hair clip curling her bangs this was Aki Izayoi, Haruto's twin sister… unfortunately.

Now don't get them wrong both of them love each other dearly but that's just it they love each other dearly, neither of them are aware of the others feelings and neither of them are willing to tell the other.

Their feelings for each other started when their lives took a turn for the worse, for Aki it was because of how much Haruto sacrificed and how much pain he endured for her. For example, when they were little there were some bullies at their school threatening her and mocking her, she got so hurt and angry that she took a card from her deck and played, the kids ended up getting injured and were sent to the hospital when their father learned this he was about to slap her before Haruto pushed her out of the way and took the hit further angering their father thus causing him to take out his anger on Haruto.

From that day onward Haruto guarded Aki from everything whether it be physical abuse or verbal he took it all but that's not to say that he was able to protect her from everything, at their school it became an unspoken rule that if they wanted to mess with Aki they had to deal with Haruto first and that's what they did they would keep him occupied and then mess with Aki.

Aki would tell him to stop him to stop seeing how protecting her always got him hurt but he would always say that she was more important, that di0dn't stop the guilt however there was never a time she didn't think that maybe he held just the tiniest bit of resentment towards which was why she could never bring herself to tell him how she felt.

For Haruto it was because she never left him, no matter what they had been through she was always by his said, when he suggested that they left duel academia behind she followed, when they got into the underground dueling circuit she stayed by him, he may put up a front but he was affected by what happened to them just as much as she was.

The looks on people's faces, the things they would shout at them and their titles "the Black Rose Witch" and "the Venom Demon" yes it all bothered him, but she was always there to help him through his pain his sorrow, he knows that if it wasn't for her he would have gone insane by now.

They told themselves that even if the other would except their feelings, that kind of love is just wouldn't seem right in the eyes of others, of course each of course both ignored the fact that none of what they do would be right in the eyes of others.

Haruto took off his glasses. "Well I guess we should go report already wouldn't want to keep Divine waiting." Aki nodded and the two were about to enter the building before a voice stopped them.

"Actually, Divine is already aware of your success and has another mission for you Haruto." They look to the door to see a woman with blond hair in the standard Arcadia uniform she had glasses and was holding a tablet constantly swiping.

"Sarah it's been awhile!" Aki exclaimed happily, Sarah was one of the only friends Aki had at the Movement they got along really well but could argue from time to time but that's what most friends do.

"indeed, but it seems that we both have been busy maybe we should schedule a little girl's night out at one sometime." Sarah says with a smile, they looked like they were about to go on about what they could do but Haruto stopped them by clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but could you just tell me what Devine wants me to do so I can get it done and go to bed." Haruto asks feeling tired because he was already woken up by the alarms blaring before he was sent out to deal with the guy from before.

Sarah rolled her eyes before she handed him her tablet showing him a picture of a man with slicked back hair in a business suit. "This is Bryce Furukawa, he's an investor for Kaiba corp. and probably one of the most arrogant people you'll ever meet." Sarah says making Haruto confused.

"Ok so he's a typical business man why should I care." Haruto asks.

"you should care because he's the one who was paying the guy who stole the data, which I should probably be taking back to Divine." She says before holding out her hand.

Haruto gives her the flash drive and takes the tablet reading over the information, before nodding and hands the tablet back. "Alright I'll be on my way then." He turns to Aki. "You might as well head to bed by the time I get back the sun will probably be up." Haruto says annoyed that he just can't get some sleep.

"I'll try to get Divine to let you sleep in tomorrow." Aki says before her and Sarah walk into the building and Haruto goes to pay Bryce a visit… no one interrupts his sleep.

 **-Later-**

Bryce was on his way home just getting off work, normally he would take the train home but he was too tired to deal with a lot of people right now so he decided to just call a cab but he said it would be while so here he is waiting.

He was also waiting on an update from the people he sent to Arcadia to collect important data from there systems but they should have reported back by now he was starting to think they had failed.

While in his thoughts he didn't realize a plant like tendril slither towards his feet before wrapping around his ankle.

"Huh?" Bryce looked down noticing the tendril before it slams him into the building and pulls him up to the roof.

"GAH!" Bryce lands on his back hard, he tries to sit up but a boot the foot then stomps on his chest, Bryce then looks to see Haruto with his scarf up and his sunglasses on and a small plant like hydra next to him.

"Y-you're the…" Bryce stutters in pain.

"Shall I go down the list." Haruto presses his foot down harder. "First your little friends decided to sneak in our home, then they trip the alarm and wake me from my wonderful sleep, the I have to go and track them down, and finally instead of getting to go back to sleep I have to deal with you!"

Haruto stops to take a deep breath and calm himself not wanting to lose control but in doing so he misses Bryce take out some pellet and slam it on the ground.

Haruto jumps back in shock allowing Bryce to roll away and get some distance. "I should have figured those idiots would fail so hard to find good help now days."

Bryce stands and dust himself off. "I'll admit I didn't think they'd send you after me well, at least not this soon." Bryce says with a smirk. "But then again you are their best and it's only right they send their best after THE best."

' _I hate this guy even more'_ Haruto thinks feeling really annoyed with this guy. "Listen I'm tired and I'm sure you're in pain, I suggest you make this easy."

Bryce just smirks. "Oh, trust me it'll be easy." He says before activating his duel disk.

"Whatever let's get it over with." Haruto says

"Let's…" they then both shout. "Duel."

Bryce LP: 4000 x5

Haruto LP: 4000 x5

"I'll go first." Bryce says drawing a card

"First I activate two copies of the spell Six Samurai United." He states as the 2 cards materialize

"With this whenever a Six Samurai is summoned I can this card gets 2 Bushido Counters, and now I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki!" a samurai wearing brown armor and 2 mechanical arms on his back and wielding 4 swords appeared.

LVL: 3 ATK: 200/DEF: 2000

"and when he's normal summoned I can special summon another Six Samurai monster from my hand, like The Six Samurai – Nisashi." A samurai wearing green armor and wielding 2 energy swords.

LVL: 4 ATK: 1400/DEF: 700

"and when there's a Six Samurai with a different name on the field Kageki gains 1500 ATK points."

ATK: 200-1800/DEF: 2000

"Now I activate the effect of my 2 Six Samurai United, by sending them to the graveyard I can draw a card for ever Bushido counter on them Each of them has 2 so I'll be drawing 4 cards." He draws his cards and after looking at him his smirk widens.

"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn." His 2 cards materialize. "Now please make this interesting."

Bryce LP: 4000 x4

Haruto LP: 4000 x5

Haruto says nothing and draws his card, looking through his hand before he picks a card.

"first I summon Predaplant Spinodionaea." A plant like spinosaurus with a flytrap on its spine appeared.

LVL: 4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 0

"and when its summoned I can place a Predator counter on a monster you control and if their level is 2 or higher it's level is then reduced to 1, and I choose Kageki." He says before a small plant like creature appears and bites into Kageki.

LVL: 3-1

"Now Battle! Spinodionaea Attacks Six Samurai Nisashi!" the dinosaur charges at the samurai and tears through him.

Bryce LP: 3600

"I activate my trap! Shien's Scheme!" Bryce's card flips up. "When a Six Samurai is Destroyed by battle, I can special summon 2 Six Samurai from my hand, like Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan and The Six Samurai – Yaichi."

LVL: 4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 500

LVL 3 ATK: 1300/DEF: 800

"and when I control at least 2 Six Samurai with a different name Kizan gains 200 ATK and DEF points." Bryce says as a yellow aura flows around he warrior.

ATK: 1800-2000/DEF: 500-700

"It doesn't make a difference because at the end of the damage step if Spinodionaea battled a monster with an equal or lower level I can special summon a Predaplant from my deck, like Predaplant Chlamydosundew." A plant like frill lizard appeared on the field.

ATK: 600/DEF: 200

"and this little guy is special because it can fuse with any monster on my hand or field but it can also fuse with any monster you control with a Predator counter like your Kageki." The lizard wraps its tongue around the samurai and they both swirl in a vortex.

"beautiful flower with a deadly fragrance, become one with a noble warrior and create a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands and a creature emerged from the vortex. "Come forth! The deadly botanical abomination! Level 7! Predaplant Chimeraflesia!"

The same creature as before emerged and let drool fall from its mouth.

LVL: 7 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"and since you don't have 2 other Six Samurai on your field Kizan's points return to normal." Haruto sates as Kizan grows weaker.

ATK: 2000-1800/DEF: 700-500

"Now I use its effect, once per turn I can banish 1 monster you control whose level is equal to or lower than its own, I choose your Kizan." Chimeraflesia grabs ahold of Kizan and devours him.

"Dammit." Bryce Growled out.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." Haruto says as his 2 cards materialize.

Bryce LP: 3600 x2

Haruto LP: 4000 x3

Bryce draws his card with a frustrated look on his face before it goes back to his usual smirk. "alright I'll admit your good but now I'll get serious."

"first, I activate Dark Hole, this destroys every monster on the field." Bryce says as a massive whirlpool of darkness appeared on the field and swallowed up their monsters.

"then I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted and bring back my Kageki."

LVL: 3 ATK: 200/DEF: 2000

"and since I control a Six Samurai I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai." And old man with long hair and an eye patch appeared on the field.

LVL: 6 ATK: 2100/DEF: 800

"and since I have another Six Samurai Kageki gains 1500 ATK."

ATK: 200-1800/DEF: 2000

"and since I have at least 2 Six Samurai monster I can summon Great Shogun Shien." Warrior wearing red armor concealing his entire body emerged.

LVL 7 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400

"and when he's on the field you can only activate 1 spell or trap card each turn." Bryce says with a smirk.

"Now battle! Shein attacks you directly." The samurai charges at Haruto with his sword raised before Haruto takes a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Predaplant Sarraceniant from my hand." A strange plant like ant appeared on the field however it was colored blue indicating that it was in defense position.

LVL 1 ATK: 100/DEF: 600

"when you declare a direct attack, I can special summon him to the field." Bryce just growls at this before continuing his attack making Shien slash through Sarraceniant.

However just after that a portal opens from the ground and Sarraceniant drags Shien down.

"What!?" Bryce cries out in shock.

"at the end of the damage step if Sarraceniant battled a monster that monster is destroyed." Haruto says with a dull voice.

"Grrr Fine! Grandmaster attacks you directly!" the old man then charges at Haruto.

"I activate Draining shield!" one of Haruto's face down flipped and a green energy shield appeared around him.

"This negates your attack and I gain life points equal to the attacking monsters ATK points." Haruto says as his life points rise.

Haruto LP: 6100

"Grrr Go! Kageki Attack!" the samurai charges at Haruto and this time it connects.

Haruto LP: 4300

"Now I end my turn." Bryce says through gritted teeth.

Bryce LP: 3600 x0

Haruto LP: 4300 x2

*Sigh* "I think we've wasted enough time." Haruto says as he draws his card.

"I Summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio." A plant like scorpion appeared on the field.

LVL: 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

"When this is summoned I can special summon another Predaplant from my deck, like Predaplant squid Drosera."

LVL: 2 ATK: 800/DEF: 400

"and now I activate Polymerization, and fuse my Ophrys Scorpio and Squid Drosera." The 2 monsters rise in the air and begin to swirl in a vortex.

"2 Beautiful flowers with a deadly fragrance! Become one, with the hell beneath your petals, and give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon!" Haruto clasps his hands together and the vortex began to take shape. "Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The vortex finished taking shape, revealing a viscous purple dragon with plant like mouths on each its shoulders and tendrils on its hips with another set of mouths connected at the ends and yellow and red orbs all over its body, the dragon roared loudly before snarling viciously at Bryce and his monsters.

LVL: 8 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

"When Starve Venom is Fusion Summoned it can gain the ATK of 1 Special Summoned monster you guys control like your Grandmaster!" Starve Venom's tendrils shot out and bit into grandmaster absorbing its power.

ATK: 2800-4900/DEF: 2000

"What!?" Bryce shouts in shock but before he even had a chance to recover 2 small plant like creatures from before appear and bite into Kageki and Grandmaster.

"when Squid Drosera is sent from the field to the Graveyard every special summoned monster you control gains a Predator counter." Haruto says Causing Bryce to grit his teeth

LVL: 6-1

LVL: 3-1

"Now I activate the effect of the Squid Drosera in my hand by discarding it I can select 1 monster I control and it can attack every monster with a Predator counter." This Caused Bryce to take a step back with sweat forming on his head.

"Now Battle! Starve Venom Attacks Grandmaster of the Six Samurai." One of Starve venoms tendrils came out and launched itself at Grandmaster and tearing him apart.

Bryce LP: 800

"Now it's Starve Venom attacks Legendary Six Samurai Kageki!" Haruto shouted out Harshly and Starve Venom rose in the shot a beam of energy towards the energy and caused an explosion launching Bryce off the building.

"AAAARGHHHH!" Bryce Cried out as he fell.

Bryce LP: 0

Haruto: WINNER

The cab Bryce had called just arrived and noticed he wasn't there so he decided to step out and have a smoke, but as he was about to light it something crashed on top of his cab.

The driver jumped back and looked closer at what fell but stepped back in horror realizing it was Bryce, he looked up at the building and his eyes went wide see the mighty form of Starve Venom before it flew off with Haruto on his back roaring in the night.

While riding in Starve Venom Haruto was thinking about what happened tonight, why would Bryce want that data could he have been trying something against Arcadia or maybe something against its members and if so could he had been targeting Aki or maybe him.

In the end he decided it didn't matter either way Arcadia was his home and Aki was his Rose.

 _And he would destroy anything that would take them away…_

* * *

 **Well that's it please tell what you thought about it and pm me with any questions you may have or put them in the review also I decide to change how I answerd questions people with accounts I'll pm you a response and guest I'll answer in the next chapter.**

 **Well til next time cya~**


	2. The Hope

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait I had went into a state of depression and shut myself off from the world but now I'm sorta kinda better and ready to start writing again**

 **I also had to rehash a few things for this chapter specifically Kyle, you remember Kyle right you know the oc who had part 1 of his debut before I decided to rewrite the story.**

 **The major issue with him was his deck I realized how Crystrons and Speedroids don't really work together except for the fact that they are all machines also because of the fact that most Speedroids make it where you could only special summon wind monsters and Crystrons are water so yeah… bright side is I started playing YGOPRO Dawn of the new era so finding a deck that worked and getting used to the plays weren't that hard. Now onto the reviews remember only guest reviews get responded on chapters I'll pm you if you have an account**

 **Guest (1): you know what sure, Predaplant synchros will be a thing also because I just remembered that there is a Predaplant tuner so that makes this easier.**

 **Kamen rider w: ok when you first posted that I thought "why would I do that" but then I gave it some thought and said "I'll think about that" have not decided yet but it's a big possibility**

 **Guest (2): here you go**

 **I guess rewriting was a good idea because a lot of you seem to like this more than the original anyway I took up enough of your time enjoy~**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Rose's Demon**

 _Hope_

 _Something the people of the satellite lack, something I've taken upon myself to give, I always had a lot of it even when things looked down._

 _I didn't have a choice, if I didn't no one else would because the people around here began to realize that if you expect things to brighten than the world throws a rock in your corner and destroys what made your world bright._

 _Except for me Kyle Kiryu_

 **-Satellite-**

In an area a little further away from the main part of the satellite there was a cottage it wasn't too big but it was big enough to house a lot of people outside there were children running and playing around.

Near the door of the house sitting in a chair watching the kids play was an elderly tan woman with black hair smiling at the site of the kids having fun, this was Martha a kind-hearted woman who takes care of the orphaned children of the satellite, they see her their mother and she sees them as her children.

In the distance her and the kids heard the sound of a motor causing them all to look in the direction, they all gained wide smiles.

In the distance a person on a duel runner could be seen it look like they had multiple bags with them as the person got closer they could see the one of the bags had food inside.

The person skit to a stop and took off their helmet revealing a boy that looked to be about 19 years old he had light blue hair and light brown eyes, he was wearing a white leather jacket with blue jeans.

Seeing this person, the kids smile widened and they all ran towards him.

"Kyle!" the now named Kyle, smiled at the children before picking up the bags and walking towards the kids and Martha.

"Hey Everyone! I brought some stuff for you guys figured I had enough to share just got done dropping some off at Crow's nest as he likes to call it." Kyle said with a smile as Martha came over and helped him with the bags.

"thank you, Kyle, but you didn't have to really you should be using that runner of yours as a chance to get out of here especially with your reputation with sector security." Martha ended with a frown.

For a while now Kyle had been making sector securities lives pretty darn difficult by either helping fugitives hide or stalling them when they're trying to track down someone, this has caused his very name to be hated by sector security that and the fact of who he's related too.

However, this has also caused the people of the satellite to see him as a savior... well most of them anyway some see him as someone who shouldn't show his face because of who he's related too, needless to say he has a bit of a hard time because of his family but that's a story for another time.

*sigh*"Martha we talked about this I'm ne-"

"Needed here, yes that has been your excuse for a while now hasn't it." Martha said with a frown and her eyes gained a concerned look. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do wit-"

"No, it doesn't I just don't want to leave this place the way it is, it would make everything we did back then pointless." Kyle said with a distant smile on his face, that made Martha smile in return.

Martha put a hand on his shoulder. "You and the others did everything you could, besides you can't protect the people here forever I'd prefer it if my young ones leave and get young ones of their own." she said that last part in a teasing tone causing Kyle to blush and stammer.

"J-jeez was that necessary! you could've just said you wanted me have a good future or something!" Kyle said with his face all red causing the kids to laugh.

"Aw, Kyle's embarrassed."

"He's as red as an apple."

Kyle's face just got redder and redder with each comment before shouting. "ENOUGH!" Causing them to laugh harder.

However, during all this none of them noticed a figure in the distance glaring at them in the distance or specifically at Kyle.

 **Outskirts**

After spending some time with Martha and the kids Kyle left and returned to his home... which was a abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, it's amazing what you can find if you wonder long enough.

When he arrived, he noticed someone was already inside upon taking off his helmet he got a good look at the person and proceeded to smile. "Hey Yusei, how's it going."

The now named Yusei smiled back at Kyle, he had black spiky hair with gold highlights, he also wore a blue jacket with a high color and amber gems over a black sleeveless shirt and brown gloves with amber orbs, and black jeans with amber need pads and a belt with 2 deck boxes.

"It's been find, I came over to see how that part I ask you to make is coming along but you weren't around so I decided to wait." he said walking towards Kyle before holding out his fist.

Kyle bumped his fist with his own. "I had some supplies left over so I thought I'd give them to Crow and Martha, but when I got Martha's I got a little side tracked." Kyle said rubbing his head sheepishly before going over to one of the tables around with tools and spare parts on them before picking one up and tossing it to Yusei who caught it.

"I decided to make a few improvements nothing to major just a few tweaks I'll let you figure it out i know you like hands on learning." Kyle said with a smile as he leaned back on a chair near the table.

"Your right about that I'll give it a shot when I get back, who knows maybe my runner will be faster than yours." Yusei said getting a chuckle out of Kyle.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Kyle said with a grin.

Yusei was about to leave but stopped noticing a picture on a nearby table and went over to pick it up. "Hey, been meaning to ask you planning on leaving anytime soon, ya know head over to the city i mean your duel runner seems set to go." Yusei said glancing at Kyle in the corner of his eye.

Kyle got this troubled look on his face when hearing the question but he had his back to Yusei so he didn't notice. "Na, I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit ya know keep things under control."

The answer caused Yusei to frown before turning back to the picture and sighing. "You know, we did back then the satellite wouldn't be where it is if it wasn't for all the effort we put in, all of us especially you have earned a chance at a life outside of here." Yusei put the picture down and began to walk out. "Just... think about." and with that Yusei left.

Kyle glanced at the entrance for a while before walking over to a the picture Yusei was holding and picking it up, the picture showed 5 people standing side by side 2 of the were Kyle and Yusei but the other 3 were unknown, 1 was a boy with spiky orange hair with a headband embroidered with 2 rings, the other was taller than the others he was blonde hair with 2 long strands in front of his ears and wore earrings in the shape of an 'A', the last one Kyle's eyes had focused on this one was different than the others because he had the same eye and hair color as Kyle in the picture he had Kyle In a choke hold rubbing his fist in Kyle's scalp with a grin.

Kyle stared at the picture for a bit before putting it down and leaning back on the chair from before and closed his eyes and in a few moments sleep took him.

 **Midnight**

Kyle was woken up with the sound of a ringing from his duel disk, he let out a groan before reaching over and tapping the screen. "Ugh, I don't know who you are but do you know what time it is."

 **"Oh, my apologies did I wake you."** a deep voice said on the other end, Kyle couldn't tell why but he all of a sudden had bad feeling in his gut.

"who is this." Kyle said in a serious tone.

 **"An old friend, but I do suppose it's been a while it might take a while for you to remember but I'm sure you will Kyle."** Kyle only narrowed his eyes in response, searching his mind for an answer to who this was.

 **"As much as i would like to walk down memory lane I do believe we have much important matters to attend to."** there was a short pause before Kyle widened his eyes hearing the voice of Martha.

"Kyle! Don't listen to him it's a tra-." was all Kyle heard before her voice was cut off he could also here the children crying in the background.

"Grr, I don't care what issue you have with me leave Martha out of this." Kyle said through gritted teeth.

 **"Now, now she's just here for a bit of insurance have to make sure you'll show up, right?"** the kidnapper said in a tone that sounded like they were having a friendly chat over dinner.

"show up where!" Kyle shouted this time, his anger boiling over.

 **"Eager aren't we."** the kidnapper chuckled only angering Kyle further. **"Hmm, I believe her cottage will do and please do hurry you don't want me to get bored."** the kidnapper said before the line was cut, Kyle growled before rushing to his runner.

 **-Martha's Cottage-**

Kyle's runner skid to a stop before he took his duel disk and rushed to the house, however before he reached it someone stepped out wearing a cloak and a mask covering his face, the mask was grey and has gears all over it and the eyes had red lenses.

 **"How nice of you to show up Kyle, our audience just got situated."** the figure said his mask was distorting his voice, the figures hand waved over to where he put Martha and the kids, they were in a shed as far as Kyle could guess he couldn't see them due to the windows being boarded up.

"Grr! what do you want!?" Kyle shouted out

 **"C'mon Kyle it should be obvious now, revenge"** the figure said ending with a low growl.

"You do realize that makes you the same as about 20% of the satellite, right? not a lot to go on." Kyle said in a smartass tone done playing around.

 **"Hmm, I see your still as much of a smart as you were back then huh, no matter."** the figure then lifted his arm showing what appeared to be a duel disk, the devise itself was just a big gear with a screen in the middle and when he activated it a purple blade appeared made out of energy, it was round and the edge was like gear teeth. **"I'll enjoy beating that out of you."**

"Tch, fine then." Kyle said activating his own duel disk which had a circular device with a diamond shape screen, the blade itself was a bright blue but in the shape of wings.

 **"Duel."** "Duel!"

?: 4000 LP x5

Kyle: 4000 LP x5

 **"I'll take the first move, I draw."** the figure said drawing his card. **"To start I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound."** a mechanical hound appeared on the field.

LVL: 3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

 **"and when it's summoned it deals you 600 points of damage."** the hound moved forward and shot a flame out of its mouth hitting Kyle.

Kyle: 3400 LP

 **"and that's not all, it's effect allows me Fusion summon an Ancient Gear monster with cards in my hand and on the field and i'll fuse Ancient Gear Box and Ancient Gear Soldier."** The 2 machines then rose in the air and began to swirl in a vortex.

"Fusion!" Kyle exclaims in shock.

 **"Mechanical box containing ancient artifacts, combine with mechanical soldier to create a new power! Fusion Summon!"** He clasps his hands together. **"Appear! Level 8! Mechanical Being of Malevolence! Ancient Gear Howitzer!"**

a mechanical demon with gears for wings and cannons attached appeared on the field.

LVL: 8 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800

 **"Now I'll activate its effect once per turn it deals you 1000 points of damage."** the demon rose in the air and let out a shot towards Kyle causing him to cover his face from the blast.

Kyle: 2400 LP

 **"Now I set 1 card face down and end my turn."** the figure stated, his tone never changing.

?: 4000 LP x2

Kyle: 2400 LP x5

"My move!" Kyle shouted as he drew his card. "Since I control no monsters I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop." a series of tops appeared on the field they lined up together to resemble a centipede.

LVL: 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 600

"And when this card is summoned I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand, like Speedroid Rubiks Glove." he said as he took the card that popped out.

"Now I play the spell One for One by discarding a monster I can summon a level 1 monster from my deck, like the tuner monster Windwitch - Snow Bell." a small round baby blue bell with 2 small wings on top appeared.

LVL: 1 ATK: 100/DEF: 100

"Now i tune my level 1 Snow bell with my level 3 Terrortop." Snow bell then burst into 3 green rings and then passed over Terrortop who then turned into 3 orbs of lights.

"Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!" a robotic ninja appeared with a gun for one hand and a blade for the other.

LVL: 4 ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600

"Now I activate the effect of the monster I sent to the graveyard, when Speedroid Rubiks Glove is in the Graveyard I can attach it to a Synchro monster on the field and that monster gains 500 attack points." a rubix cube appeared on the field before it opened up and resembled a boxing glove and attached itself to the Cannon on Puzzle's left arm

ATK: 1300-1800

"Now Battle! Hi-Speedroid Puzzle Attacks Howitzer!" Puzzle launched towards Howitzer and reared its gloved fist back. "When Puzzle battles with a special summoned monster it can double its attack until the end of the damage step."

ATK: 1800-3600

Puzzle the rammed in its head causing the demon to crumble.

?: 1600 LP

 **"Not bad."** the figure said in his ordinary tone.

"there's more because when a monster attached with Rubik Glove destroys a monster you take damage equal to half the destroyed monsters attack." Kyle shouted before Puzzle raised it's gloved fist and slammed it in the ground sending a shock wave towards the figure pushing him back a bit.

?: 1100 LP

Kyle smirked but the smirk vanished before the parts of Howitzer began to shake and a giant machine began to rise from under them.

LVL: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

"What!" Kyle exclaimed in shock.

 **"When Ancient Gear Howitzer is destroyed I can special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my deck ignoring its summoning conditions."** the figure said his tone still unchanged.

 _'Alright, he's a big guy but as long as I got Rubix Glove and Puzzle's effect I should be good'_ Kyle tried to analyze the situation after berating himself for not expecting something like that.

"Alright then I activate Foolish Burial to send Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my deck to the graveyard and then i end my turn." Kyle finished taking the card that popped out and put it in his graveyard.

?: 1100 LP x2

Kyle: 2400 LP x4

 **"My Move."** He then draws his card.

 **"First I activate the spell Ancient Gear Production."** The card had a picture of Ancient Gear Golem and Reactor Dragon on assembly lines.

 **"this allows me to special summon an Ancient Gear monster from my hand with the same attack points as an Ancient Gear monster I control, so I'll summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon."** a mechanical dragon with a core I it's chest materialized.

LVL: 9 ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

 **"Now, as fun as this has been its now time to end this, I activate Hunting Hounds effect to fuse itself with Ancient Gear Golem and Ancient Gear Wyvern." The 3 monsters rose and begun to swirl in a vortex.**

 **"Ancient Giant! Dragon that soars in the skies! And dragon that dwells in the depths! Become one and demonstrate your new power! Fusion Summon!"** He then claps his hands. **"Appear! Level 10! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"**

The monster resembled a centaur with it's upp body looking like Golem's and its lower body having 4 legs, it also had a giant claw.

LVL: 10 ATK: 4400/DEF: 3400

"Ok then, maybe we have a problem." Kyle said with a troubled look

 **"Now Battle! Reactor Dragon attacks Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!"** the dragon began to charge a beam and launched it at the ninja. **"When this card attacks you can't activate any spell, trap or monster effects."**

The bast collided with Puzzle and pushed Kyle back.

Kyle: 1200 LP

 **"Now Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attacks you directly!"** the beast reared its claw back preparing to strike down.

"I activate the effect of Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my graveyard." Kyle shouted out and a 4 sided die appeared with 3 orbs floating around it. "By banishing it from the graveyard i can negate your attack!"

The three orbs floating around the die spread out and formed a shield blocking the claw.

 **"I end my turn."**

?: 1100 LP x1

Kyle: 1200 LP x4

"Alright, my move." Kyle drew his card and proceeded to grin. "Alright I'll admit your good, hell if given a bit more leeway you could beat me but that's just not the case here, so how about we end this and call it a day."

 **"I'd like to see you try."** the figure said not worried in the slightest.

"Gladly, since i control no monsters i can summon Windwitch-Ice Bell." a witch with purple hair flew to the field on a broom with a bell on the end

LVL: 3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

"when she's summoned you get dealt 500 points of damage." the witch pointed her wand at the figure and sent a blast of wind to towards him Making him skit back.

?: 600

"That's not all I also get to special summon another Windwitch monster so I'll summon another Ice Bell."

LVL: 3 ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

"and since i control 2 WIND attribute i can summon Windwitch-Snow Bell."

LVL: 1 ATK: 100/DEF: 100

"Now I tune my Level 1 Snow Bell with mt 2 level 3 Ice Bell's" Snow bell oonce again burst into 3 green rings which passed over the 2 witches turning them each into 3 orbs of light.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A black and white dragon emerged from the light its wings looked like glass with specks of light coming off them, in place of its legs were the same shiny glass that mage its wings, it flew to the sky and let out a roar before descending and hovering over the ground.

LVL: 7 ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

 **"Impressive, but it's still not enough."** the figure saidbut he was slightly nervous. **"My 2 monsters are stronger."**

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Kyle said before taking a card from his hand. "i play the spell Hidden Shot! Now i can banish up to 2 Speedroids from my graveyard and then i can destroy the same number of cards on your field so I'll banish Terrortop and Rubix Glove, then I'll destroy Ultimate Golem and Reactor Dragon.

2 shots came from the card and blasted Ultimate Golem and Reactor Dragon destroying them.

 **"When Ultimate Golem is destroyed I can summon Ancient Gear Golem from my Graveyard."** The Giant machine then proceeded to rise from the rubble.

LVL: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

"Well in that case I'll summon Speedroid Razorang." A boomerang spun to the field before it opened up half of it revealing a robotic body.

LVL: 4 ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

"And i'll use it's effect so to lower the attack of your Golem by 300." Razorang began to spin and pick up wind knocking the giant machine off balance.

"Now, i'll use Clear Wings effect, when a monster effect is activate that targets a level 5 or higher monster I can negate the effect and destroy the monster, Go! Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing's wings let out a shine of light that destroyed Razorang. "and then he gains the attack of the destroyed monster." Clear Wing's body was then coated in a green aura.

ATK: 2500-4500

 **"W-what!?"** the figure stammered in shock.

"It's time to end this! Battle! Clear Wing attacks Ancient Gear Golem! Go! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" wind began to pick up around the dragon before it shot forward.

 **"I activate my face down! Mirror force!"** Ancient Gear Golem was then coated in a force field which ready to reflect Clear Wings attack.

"I think not." Kyle say with a smirk as Clear Wing collides with the shield before it starts to crack.

 **"W-what!?"** the figure says taking a step back.

"I may of forgot to mention, when Snow is used to Synchro summon, can't be destroyed by your card effects." Kyle says with a grin. "Now then, end it Clear Wing!"

Clear Wing broke through the shield and slashed through the titan, the wind blew the Figure off his feet.

 **"AAAAAAARGH!"**

?: 0 LP

Kyle: WINNER

Kyle deactivated his duel disk and saw the figure appeared to be unconscious, he took a deep breath before widening his eyes remembering Martha and the kids and rushing towards the shed.

He broke down the door seeing Martha and the Kids tied up and rushed over to untie them.

"You all alright." Kyle ask concern written all over his face.

"We're fine Kyle just a little shaken." Martha said helping him untie the kids.

"Alright i'll stick around for a while to make sure everything's alright." Kyle said

"Alright but what about the one who did all this." Martha asked concerned he might still me around.

"Oh, don't worry i took care of tha- what..." Kyle had pointed over too where he left the man but now he was gone, and Kyle couldn't shake the feeling this won't be the last time he saw him.

 **-Kyle's Warehouse-**

Kyle's back to leaning in his chair only this time he's thinking about the events of today about that figure and mostly about the questions he had been asked by Martha and Yusei, about when he planned to leave.

In truth he could leave no problem getting past security would be easy for him but in all honesty he didn't want to leave, in the satellite he has a purpose here, he has mission to complete, besides duels are more fun here anyway.

Kyle chuckles and looks up at the ceiling. _'guess i'm a lot like you in that aspect bro...'_

 _'Never satisfied.'_

* * *

 **and that's that again sorry this took so long not sure when the next one will be out but hopefully it won't be as long**

 **also the winner of the pole was Bleach I'll start it when i get to a good point with this story**

 **OC Cards**

 **Speedroid Rubiks Glove (WIND/Machine/Union)**

 **Once per turn, this card can either equip or unequip to a monster on your side of the field. if this card is in the graveyard you can equip it to a Synchro monster on the field. monsters equiped with this card gains 500 ATK, if a monster equipped with this card destroys an opponents monster then inflict damge to your oponnent equal to half the destroyed monsters current ATK.**

 **LVL 2 ATK: 500/DEF: 500**

 **Ancient Gear Production (spell)**

 **Target 1 Ancient Gear Monster on the Field then special summon 1 ANcient gear monster in your hand with the same ATK.**

 **If you have any questions or card ideas either pm me or review.**

 **Cya next time~**


	3. something that needs to be said

**Ok so with what your about to read some of you will be mad, some of you probably figured this and won't care, and some of you will probably try to understand… here we go**

 **So, first things first no this story is not discontinued, no it's not dead, and no I'm not dead even though some of you may think that I do not plan on discontinuing this story however I do plan on putting it on a Hiatus a long Hiatus my reasoning Is well… I'm just not feeling it, I was planning on putting this on Hiatus already but I wanted to get one more chapter out beforehand but as I started typing I just wasn't getting anything I just wasn't inspired so I stopped and didn't even open up word for a while and well I decided just to put it on hold and wait.**

 **I know I'm off and on with that story and I know some of you are probably just done with me and that's ok if I can't meet your expectations than I'm sorry you know I don't know what else to say.**

 **Now I know this isn't much but I wanted to do something to make up for it because whenever I do post anything and you guys review the things you guys say really make it worth it and I'm grateful for that and I do appreciate every one of you who stuck around despite my bad update record so… remember that poll a while back to decide what story I should do next… remember how bleach won… I did say bleach won right?... assuming I did... just posted the first chapter to "Bleach: Lion's Soul" maybe since it's not a card game anime this will work out better again a huge thanks to everyone one of you.**


End file.
